<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me stare and don't say a word. by beckhams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869634">let me stare and don't say a word.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckhams/pseuds/beckhams'>beckhams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>football. — ideas. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Guilt, M/M, POV Second Person, the smallest hint of smut. blink and you will miss it &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckhams/pseuds/beckhams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when you blink before him, his mouth forms that smile that makes you go crazy.</p><p>"I win." he says, prideful.</p><p>"you always do."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Beckham/Iker Casillas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>football. — ideas. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let me stare and don't say a word.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen.... iker is cute and I may have a soft spot for him LEAVE ME ALONE &lt;3</p><p>him and becks........... heartbreaking 💔 they were so soft and sweet and I've just got so much to say about them. they genuinely were just such a soft relationship, my heart aches when I think about it &lt;3</p><p>so I wrote about david feeling guilty &lt;3 yes. I know that iker was a full grown adult but he's cute so let me have this. it's based in around 03/04? but honestly you can put it whenever. David was about 28-ish and iker was 22-ish so they are consenting adults &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>you're a getting old,</em> you think to yourself. <em>you aren't like you used to be. </em></p><p> </p><p>when you look at him, you see youth, brilliance, so much talent in the making. you see nimble hands, long legs, high cheekbones, and a pretty mouth. you see fluffed up hair and highlighter green. you see gloves and high socks and pretty eyes that stare right into your's.</p><p> </p><p>he's young, you're not. and maybe that's what starts it, the guilt.</p><p> </p><p><em>six years isnt that much,</em> you reason with yourself, <em>really it's not.</em></p><p> </p><p>but then he goes and smiles and it makes him look years younger, and he says some slang word that even the older spanish lads don't know, too old to keep up with him.</p><p> </p><p>he's young. and you stare at him, and he stares back, not afraid to look you in the eyes and his hair is messy and his face still has some baby fat to it, and his freckles have faded since its no longer sunny (almost winter). and when you blink before him, his mouth forms that smile that makes you go crazy.</p><p> </p><p>"I win." he says, prideful.</p><p> </p><p>"you always do."</p><p> </p><p>your spanish is clumsy and his english isn't any better but it doesn't need to be, he makes hand movements and he struggles out what he knows and you do the same. it works, it more than works.</p><p> </p><p>his hands are soft, bruised at the wrist, and nice, he has chipped pink nail polish from when he let his niece paint them. his bruises are gentle, pale and purple and on his knuckles. you run your finger of them, pushing down whenever you feel like it. and when you finally work up the courage to press a kiss to them, he doesn't pull away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>•┊•</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I hate coffee." he says, setting down his white cup. you look up at him, arching an eyebrow, that famous '<em>beckham eyebrow</em>' that you get teased for even though people (women) love it.</p><p> </p><p>even though iker loves it. </p><p> </p><p>"why'd you drink it then?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. just felt like I should, I guess." he says, you nod and look back at your book. </p><p> </p><p>he sits across from you, immediately stomping on your foot, asking (demanding) attention. you dog ear your page before closing it. </p><p> </p><p>"yes, casillas?"</p><p> </p><p>"shut up." he takes a sip of his coffee, making a disgusted face but swallowing it down. "don't call me that."</p><p> </p><p>"okay, iker." you say, you notice his gloves that are set to the side, obviously thrown there when he was sitting down, they used to be a soft purple, now an aluminous green that hurts your eyes, just like his kit. "when did you change them?" </p><p> </p><p>"just now. got bored of the old ones, they were wearing down, too." again, he takes a sip and swallows down after making a dreadful face. "you like them?" </p><p> </p><p>"yeah, very bright." you mumble and he raises an eyebrow, he hates when you mumble. "you know you can just get an energy drink, you don't have to drink coffee." </p><p> </p><p>"those are bad for you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather you die from sugar than watch you try to drink any more of that."</p><p> </p><p>he rolls his eyes before calling out, "anyone got a sports drink?" </p><p> </p><p>and before you know it, guti is yelling out '<em>heads!</em>' before throwing a plastic bottle across the cafeteria, making a few other players and staff look over. guti smiles over and waves, raúl having to stuff his face into the sleeve of his shirt to not let out a howling laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"thanks!" iker yells back, guti throws up a thumbs up before returning to his conversation. </p><p> </p><p>you swear you can hear raúl laughing but your too focused on iker's mouth. he swallows half the bottle down quickly. you raise an eyebrow (again) when he sets it down and he smiles. </p><p> </p><p>"that better?" you ask and he nods, pushing his coffee cup to you and you take it, drinking down the rest of it, not even blinking. </p><p> </p><p>"you're a psychopath." iker whispers, a teasing lilt to his voice. "what type of sane person drinks that? you're insane."</p><p> </p><p>"i'm just not a pussy, iker."</p><p> </p><p>"shut up."</p><p> </p><p>he stomps on your foot again, but he smiles at you. you like when he smiles. </p><p> </p><p>he's got strong eyebrows, and a pointy nose, a few dark freckles but you like him, he's different to manchester boys, so much more beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>and you think about taking him to england, letting him see the place, maybe he would fit in, he's got that melancholy look to him, maybe he would blend in, but you'd know. you'd know everything that makes him burn. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>•┊•</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>you share a room while travelling, the room is freezing, the heating not working (you pay thousands a night and they can't get the goddamn heating to work?) but it doesn't matter to iker, because he always runs hot. </p><p> </p><p>his skin is hot, and you almost take your hand away but you don't. and when he slips into your bed, the other one unused (as always) you let him curl around you, you need the warmth and maybe you need him. </p><p> </p><p>and when he kisses you, you tug him on top, hands resting on his hips. </p><p> </p><p>and you hope your lips say all that you can't say aloud, and maybe he's hoping for the same thing, maybe he wants to say something. but you know what he's saying, he's yelling, his mouth is hot and wet when  he kisses down your neck. </p><p> </p><p><em>understand me</em>, he begs. </p><p> </p><p><em>I do</em>, you answer. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>•┊•</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>it's almost frightening how you could take him, break him, ruin him, put him back together again and he'd still look at you with those shining eyes, with that adoring stare. </p><p> </p><p>you're sure you would do the same, he could ruin your career with a few words and yet you look at him like he crafted the world and you love him like no one else. and maybe that's the scariest part, that <em>you</em> are so willing to bend and break for him. </p><p> </p><p>you should know better, and you do know better but when he's tearing up in the dressing room after a devastating lost match, you can't help but want so badly it will be the very thing that kills you. </p><p> </p><p>and when you win, he wraps his boyish arms around you and <em>yes, this is what you work towards, this is it.</em></p><p> </p><p>and when he glitters in the lights of the stadium, when he smiles, when he shines, you think to yourself,<em> I could die for this, I would do anything for this. </em></p><p> </p><p>his mouth is hot and his hands are shaking and he's the definition of sultry, and god, you should know better, you should push him away and tell him he's misunderstanding idolisation for actual feelings. </p><p> </p><p>but his mouth is distracting and when he kisses up your thigh, almost to the place you want it most, you force yourself not to say anything, because if you do, this will all come crashing down. </p><p> </p><p>and you are greedy, and you want this, so you let him and his mouth is open and demanding and who are you to deny him? </p><p> </p><p>when you clean his face and wipe away the drool, he blinks up at you and then he stares and you stare back. the guilt is hanging in the air and you want to leave, you want to go home and sleep and never have to look him in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>so, you blink. </p><p> </p><p>"I win."</p><p> </p><p>"you always do."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all of becks and iker's pictures together is just either becks getting babied or becks annoying iker and I think that's beautiful</p><p>me outing myself for having a drool kink 😏😔</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>